


Late gifts

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Cats, Crying, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff, Late gift, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Photos, Plan Making, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, mentions of discrimination, photo albums, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: It’s been a year since the disaster of Tsuaksa and Hyouga’s wedding.
Relationships: Hyouga/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Late gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonTavern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTavern/gifts).



Rain patters onto the roof of their home from the dreary evening sky. Tsukasa looks at his reflection in the window, then to the rain outside. It’s not a very exciting or bright day. He never thought that mattered for these occasions though. 

It’s currently 5pm and his lover will be home in half an hour. Dinner is close to finished, and will have cooled off by then. And the ice cream in his freezer was full despite his mild temptation to eat it. His sister visiting earlier hadn’t helped that. 

Everything was prepared so neatly. Tsukasa almost felt like things today had gone too perfect. The sink didn’t clog, the roof wasn’t leaking again, the oven didn’t catch fire when he set it to preheat. The cats had been lazy and only napped for the afternoon. 

The brunette moves around the kitchen to tidy away a few more things. Focusing felt hard when he was anxious. But it doesn’t matter to him as long as he got what he needed to done. 

Then there was a knock on the front door. Tsuaksa has many friends but they all should know what today is about. 

“Senku?” 

“Hey ‘Kasa.” He smiles, “Got a minute?”

This was... odd. Senku is coming into his home, without even a text to have warned him first. 

“What’s up?”

Senku lays a bag on the table and opens it, back turned to him. A white cat comes to nuzzle against his leg immediately and he chuckles. 

“Hey pretty kitty.” 

Tsukasa watches in curiosity but soon realizes what he had brought. 

“Seriously Senku? Where did you even find these, I thought they got lost in the fire that day.” Tsukasa comes behind him and smiles fondly at the large photo album now laying on his table. 

Hyouga and Tsukasa’s wedding had almost. been perfect. One of the first two people in the history of their nation to become married as two men. That’s why it was almost perfect. Someone had lit the place aflame. And he had believed even this album they were making in the inbetween was burnt to ash. Seeing it now has tears brimming in his eyes. 

“It’s only a copy,” Senku scratches the back of his head. He points to the the cover. “The album itself was expensive, but what’s inside is much more interesting.” 

“How? How did...” Tsuaksa opens the pages. There’s a ton of photos. Some blurry and others not. The aisle, the small seating, Hyouga and Tsukasa at the alter hand in hand. Tsukasa thinks to himself how beautiful his husband looked that day. How incredibly happy they were to be in each other’s presence so calmly. So naturally. 

“It took me a whole year between my own work and salvaging scraps properly, but the camera the photographer was using was pretty stiff and was mostly destroyed on the outside.” He looks up and grins, “happy anniversary Tsukasa, this makes up for the wedding gift I never brought.”

Tsukasa feels a chuckle rumble up and out of his chest. He can’t help it. He grabs the smaller man in a tight hug before he can step away from his lingering grasp. 

“Senku, you’re the best.”

“Yeah yeah get off of me before your husband comes home.” The scientist jokes and heads back to the entrance of their home. 

“You’re leaving?”

“Well I don’t want to intrude, and I’m not one for being a third wheel.” He smirks at the other who smiles in kind to him once again. 

Tsukasa is looking over the photos when his husband comes home. It hadn’t been more than ten minutes before Senku had left. He stays there, smiling and letting soft tears flow down his face. 

“Is there something wrong?”

Hyouga couldn’t see the album. Tsukasa holds a hand to his own mouth and takes a deep breath before turning to the other. He holds up a photo of them at the alter. Both in matching navy blue suits with white accents. It was the kiss. He remembers Taiju yelling loud and sobbing in the crowd after that. Hyouga squints most of the time, but he was looking at him that day. Eyes trained on his own. Like they were destined to be together. 

The smaller removes his mask and steps closer to look at the photo. He doesn’t ask questions. Only looks up at Tsukasa with something close to worship on his lips. 

“Marry me?”

Hyouga chuckles and nods to him. “I certainly do.” 

It’s like the picture come to life again. Only this time Tsukasa would get his happily ever after. Their mouths press together going from soft pecks to hard, loving melds of warmth. 

“Tsukasa.”

“Hm?”

“The oven.”

“Oh, right.” He removes Hyouga’s hands from around his waist to remove their dinner. Leaving Hyouga to peruse the photo album. 

“You look amazing here.” Hyouga points to a photo of Tsukasa laughing just after the kiss. His smile wide. 

It wasn’t even a big grand wedding. It was very small in fact. One groomsman for each. Well, in Hyouga’s case he supposed he should call Homura his maid of honor. 

“I think I did good at picking the best man.” 

“Ah, so he’s the one who brought this? I thought so, I saw him in the lobby on my way in.”

“Flirting with the desk girl?”

“Yeah.” They laugh with each other a moment. 

“Tsukasa.” Hyouga takes Tsukasa’s hand and presses it firmly between his own, gazing into his eyes with a small smile. “Lets go on our honeymoon next month, we never had a proper one.”

“What? But aren’t you afraid that-“

“I’m not afraid anymore, and I already made plans.”

Tsukasa shakes his head and intertwines their fingers. 

“Alright then, it’s a date.”

“I love you.” 

Ah, those were always the word that would make Tsukasa heart start to beat even faster than before. As secretive and closed off as Hyouga could be, he was honest with him always. He smiles and leans in until their lips find each other again. 

“Hyouga.”

“Hm?”

“We’re skipping right to dessert, any objections?” 

Hyouga slowly lays the photo in his hand back onto the table. He grins. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! I hope you like your late asf bday gift XD Senku and I kin in this fic absjdjdj ♥️ I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
